


The magical baby, the mother and the other mother

by yuuhiuchiha23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23
Summary: Emma Swan, Henry, The Charmings and the rest of the city did not believe that Regina got pregnant with Emma's magical baby, forcing her to leave the city.Time has passed and a new threat is approaching, they seek Regina's help. Upon finding her, Emma sees that Regina's daughter is very similar to her, beginning to believe that the girl is her daughter.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The magical baby, the mother and the other mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her Other Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226382) by [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella). 



**Author's Note:**

> I love magic SwanQueen baby fics! I just adore saw Pregnant Regina waiting for her baby! It’s adorable!


End file.
